


The Bright Collective

by Tsumi_to_higeki



Category: N/A - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Light Reading, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Female Character, Suspense, Thriller, deadly virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumi_to_higeki/pseuds/Tsumi_to_higeki
Summary: Jane finds her curiosity getting the best of her as she ventures to the ground floor of a viral and cure research facility known as "The Bright Collective", but what awaits her down on that ground floor, is something she most definitely isn't prepared for.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	The Bright Collective

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more light reading of a short story I did when back in high school for exams, for those who have been waiting for something from me.
> 
> Sorry again!
> 
> And also to show how my writing over time has changed from what it originally was, with the help of using Fanfiction to do that. Thankfully.
> 
> Have no worries though as I am working on another chapter for the Blue Exorcist fanfic (I've just been down on muse, but it's in the works), and I'm also working on two new fanfics for Xiaolin Showdown and Osmosis Jones (with the full fanfic of the Xiaolin Showdown one up by this year, as for the Osmosis Jones one I'm not sure).
> 
> Also, just gonna say thank you for sticking around, if you have, and for taking the time to read this note and short story.
> 
> (Original date for this Short Story was on 03/03/2017)

The elevator made its descent, Jane’s curiosity started to get the better of her as she thought about what the scientist had said. What kind of disease could be held down there? Could it be a problem to the rest of the public? Or could it just be a simple disease research programme running down there. As she thought about it more and more, her curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the button to go to the ground floor.  
The elevator began picking up speed, rushing lower and lower like a bird of prey. The elevator doors swung wide open and Jane was greeted with darkness. She tentatively moved out of the elevator and stood in a fighting stance ready for anything that might happen. The atmosphere down there was very dark and off putting, almost unnatural. Jane’s brain went into overdrive and started thinking what they could be hiding down there that they so desperately didn’t want anyone knowing. She began venturing further down the dark hallways, unaware of silent footsteps behind her. Before she could react something very hard and sharp hit her across the head, knocking her out cold.  


Some time passed before she awoke on an examination table, but the strangest part about this was nothing had been done to her. She was untouched by anything and still looked exactly the same as when she first walked in to the facility. The only thing that was different now was the throbbing pain in her head. She sat up and looked around the room, noticing a tiny pin prick on her arm with a small dot of blood protruding from the dot. She wondered how it happened, until she spotted a syringe with the label of an unknown disease on it. Was this what they were trying to hide from her, she wondered? Looking around, she suddenly began to cough, gently at first then violently. She began to bring up blood. She still had no knowledge of where she was.

Blood covered her hand in a thick red stain. She looked around for somewhere to dispose of the blood and spotted a carefully placed note on a table opposite her. The note told of the horrifying experiments they committed on human live test subjects, how well the disease would work and how it progressed through the human body. It stated this was number eight of the deadly disease being tested on another human subject. It explained the reason she was knocked out was because the disease was air born and as soon as you enter the ground floor, you become infected with the disease instantly. So they thought of just using her as their next test subject because she was infected anyway and couldn’t be released, so why not just use her? Reading on she made a shocking discovery, it read that there is no known cure and with help of test subjects they would hopefully find one.

She finished reading and felt a sickly groan come from her tummy as she pondered what was written. Jane spent the longest five minutes of her life breathing in and out, trying to calm herself. Once calm enough her first instinct was to find a cure for this, while she still had time and was able to move. Walking out of the room she occupied, she travelled down a long, dark and winding corridor. She came across a door labelled the ‘chemistry room’. 

Upon entering she looked about curiously. She saw many glass bottles on shelves that seemed untouched and unused. They seemed to gather thick layers of dust upon them. She walked further into the room and was confronted with a mirror. As she looked in the mirror she saw that her right eye had become extremely bloodshot. She thought this to be a side effect from the disease. She coughed blood again and groaned as her stomach hurt, as if ropes tied tightly round her abdomen. She began feeling that she didn’t have long now, till the disease would be incurable. Rushing to the glass tubes and bottles that were laying on shelves, she picked them up and wiped away the dust. Searching desperately for something to stop the disease. 

Hours spent testing things within test tubes and beakers, she wasn’t a scientist but she had to do something to help herself, because no one else would. After many trial and errors she found one to be promising to her condition. Putting the liquid in a syringe needle and rolling her sleeve up to reveal a vein, she hesitated at first. Eventually she pushed the needle in her vein and injected the ‘cure’ into her bloodstream. She couldn’t be sure at first if it worked. She sat on a chair waiting for the liquid to take effect. Waiting half an hour as she sat and thought what she would say to her superiors when she got out of there. If she got out of there. Getting up she leaned herself against a wall that was opposite the mirror. She stared longingly into it thinking the worst. After some minutes of staring into the mirror her right eye started changing to a red-orange colour. She stared in shock, feeling fear and dread cloud her body and thoughts again. She began to cough again, thick chunky mucus blood coated her hand, and she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Never to get back up again…


End file.
